Sasuke,Sasuke
by xXWynterDazeXx
Summary: Naruto never liked Sasuke. He was a showoff, an egomaniac and overall teme, but nothing is ever how it seems. [FemSasukeXNaruto]
1. Chapter 1

Team 7

Kakashi Hatake liked to think of himself as a fair man. An honest man and of course, like all men he had established himself a list of questionable vices which he felt no particular need to delve into. All that need to be known was that they helped him cope. Especially now since he was given the team from hell.

He cast a wary eye over the lot that he had been assigned.

The temperamental last Uchiha, he groaned at the thought of what a handful that was going to turn out to be and then there was the Haruno who fawned constantly over said Uchiha while last, but not least was the jinchurikki container, Uzumaki. It was a rag-tag bunch of misfits if he said so himself.

He watched briefly from his safe perch into the tree as the scene unfolded.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura wrung her hands together nervously as Sasuke continued to ignore her with his eyes shut and head tilted toward the sky," would you like to go to lunch after our meeting. You know, to celebrate our first day as an official team?"

At the end she fluttered her eye lashes in what she thought to be a demure fashion though it only preceded to make her look like a psychopath.

"Hn." Was his staunched reply and it was obvious that he did not care a wit's end about hurting the girl's feelings. Personally, Kakashi could not judge him too harshly as the girl would have to put her infatuation for him aside sooner or later once the missions began. However, he preferred sooner rather than later as he could not afford bias favoritism when on a mission.

This of course, left him to view his final charge. The blonde Uzumaki was sitting a few feet away from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Shooting daggers at his raven-haired counter part.

"Stupid teme, thinks that he can have the prestige and the girl. I'll show him." Was his verbalized thought as he shook clenched fists in the directions of his recently proclaimed rival.

Naruto stood and fixed his hiatate further back on his forehead then began to stroll over to where Sasuke and Sakura sat beneath the shade of a tree. Sasuke seated at its base with his eyes closed, reclining his head against the tree with Sakura merely staring at him dreamily.

"Eh! Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura's green eyes flashed before turning her wicked gaze on Naruto. He nearly balked into a submissive retreat but shook his head. Deciding to stand his ground. Theres no way I'm backing down now. I'm a ninja now and I deserve the same respect as that teme. Then he struck a dramatic good guy pose within his mind, reminiscent of Rock Lee. Besides its only so obvious that once Sakura-chan sees my amazing ninja skills that she will be head over heels in love with me.

"Hey TEME! I'm talking to you."

The dark haired boy opened his bleary onyx eyes and gave him a dour look before his pale lids closed once again.

Obviously this irritated Naruto to no small degree as he clenched his fists and yelled. " You think you're so great because you're an Uchiha! Well... it doesn't mean anything if you can't dodge my super secret attack!"

Suddenly, in one surprisingly fluid motion, Naruto whipped a rock the size of a pebble off the ground. Letting it fly at the head of the unsuspecting Uchiha. Within only a fraction of an inch from contact Sasuke's hand flashed infront of his face. Catching the rock without looking. With a quick flick of his wrist the projectile retraced its previous course but in the opposite direction.

Naruto scratched his head in puzzlement as he tilted his head to the side.

"Huh? How'd he do that?" Before he could ponder any further something smacked into the middle of his forehead.

He blinked once, than twice more as he swiftly looked up and around. Eyes filled with bewilderment before they finally gazed earthward. As if a light bulb flickered to life inside his head he started jumping around in a frenzy. Hands rubbing frantically at his forehead where a brillant red welt had already appeared.

His eyes narrowed. Instantly zeroing in on the Uchiha prodigy who was now staring at him intently. His trademark smirk in place.

The blonde pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "You teme, how dare you attack your future hokage! You'll pay for that!" Naruto rushed toward Sasuke who was merely lying against the tree as his teammate continued his furious stampede like approach. Just as Naruto reached the base of the tree, a hand jerked him backwards by the back of his jacket collar pulling him to an abrupt halt.

He struggled as he noticed that he was dangling two feet off the ground.

"Hey let me go! I have a score to settle with that guy, that I do. Dattebayo!"

Taking advantage of Naruto's state of helplessness, Sakura pulled back her fist and rammed her bony knuckles into the side of Naruto's head. He was stunned as his eyes swirled in a daze. He shook himself from his stupor turning to Sakura with a pout.

"Sakura-chan," he wailed agonizingly," that hurt!"

She huffed at him. " Well thats what you get for messing with my Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto murmured something unintelligble involving split personalities.

"What was that!" Sakura yelled at him causing him to cower in the grip of his apprehender.

"Um, nothing Sakura-chan."

In response she flicked her hair over her shoulder in a that's-what-I-thought motion. Silence ensued for a moment before Naruto's disturbing wail once again echoed throughout the training field.

"Hey put me down!" He said turning his head to face the silver haired jounin instructor who gave him a placid smile from beneath his mask. His unobscured eye not covered by his headband curving upward into the form of a U.

"Why of course."

Kakashi dropped the incensed genin to the ground where he proceeded to rub his sore backside before turning his glare on the man who had dropped him.

Kakashi sighed. He was beginning to regret ever agreeing to do this. No wait, he hadn't agreed the Hokage had forced him to accept a genin team or forever have his entire Icha Icha paradise collection confiscated. Obviously he chose the lesser of the two evils. Though personally Kakashi believed the old man was secretly a closet pervert himself. Wisely the Leaf shinobi never voiced his opinion aloud.

" Alright you miscreants form a seated line over there," he pointed to the shore of the river," and lets get this meeting started."

They all walked sulkily to the river bank as their sensei stood before them. An apprehensive look on his face. It was certainly obvious that he wanted to be anywhere but his current location at the moment as his fingers traced absent mindedly along the binding of a notorious orange book.

"Okay!" Kakashi said as he clapped his hands together in what was supposed to have been an enthusiastic manner but came across as more like a gesture of annoyance.

"Since we are now going to be working together lets get to know one another. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and etc."

No one volunteered but always eager to please Sakura raised her hand.

"Sensei, don't you think that you should show us how its done?"

Kakashi inwardly sighed. For her to have been among the top scores of the academy it was beginning to appear that simplicity was sadly not within her forte.

" My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounin of the Hidden Leaf village," he said while reading the orange book that he could no longer resist," my likes are," he giggled like a school a girl." My dislikes are few because I can't be bothered to take the time with them. My dreams," He waved his hand around in an airy manner," are none of your concern as are my hobbies." He gave them a dazzling grin which caused them all to squint their eyes. " Now its your turn."

Sakura and Naruto grumbled at the scarce amount of information that their teacher relayed to simply hoped that he wouldn't be like this all the time.

Always one eager to please Sakura jumped to the occasion.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are," she gazed pointedly at Sasuke who was lying against yet another tree," my dislikes are Naruto-baka!"

"Ah Sakrua-chan!" He lamented sadly only for her to hit him on the head.

"My dreams for the future," she looked once again at Sasuke before squealing loudly enough to break a few flower vases at the Yamanaka flower shop.

Kakashi dug a finger into the ear closest to her. Trying to rid it of the perpetual ringing whereas Naruto had face planted onto the ground.

"That was very- enthusiastic Sakura but remember a shinobi must also be as quiet as the dead." He hissed. His eyes glinting evilly, sending a chill up Naruto and Sakura's spines.

His visible eye roving quickly over his two more exuberant students before he clapped his hands together. The menacing masked msile replaced by a jovial grin. "Now whose next?"

"Ooh ooh, me me!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and down sporadically with his hands flailing around about him like a wild bird. "Picke me, pick me!"

"Hmm I wonder who is going to be next?" Kakashi mused with a hand rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired jounin continued on as if he didn't hear him. With a growl Naruto marched up to the man raising his fist to strike him. Only to fall flat on his face when he realized that the man had moved.

"Oh Naruto, I guess you can go next."

Naruto stood dusting himself off, all the while uttering exclaimations under his breath at the man who would be his sensei for the next few months.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you'd do best to remember that!" He grinned cheekily," I love ramen, all types of ramen and I want to invent the first instant ramen as I hate the three minutes it takes to cook." He siddles up next to Sakura and stealthly wraps an arm around her shoulders. " I also love Sakura-chan," he grinned.

BAM!

He groaned as the pinkette wiped imaginary dust from her hands as he lay sprawled onto the ground. Raising a clenched fist into the air," One day you will realize your love for me Sakura-chan, Dattebayo!" He exclaimed before shooting up into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He growled under his breath," And I hate Sasuke-teme, that stupid-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Eeh," the blonde scratched the back of his head," any way like I was saying I will one day become the next Hokage and you all better believe it!"

"Well that is some ambition you have there Naruto but make sure that you are fully comprehending what you're getting yourself into. A decree such as becoming the next Hokage is no laughing matter. Something that a jokester like yourself may not comprehend as of yet."

Naruto jumped to his feet. "What are you saying!"

"Now Sasuke please tell us your likes, dislikes, and your dreams for the future."

A low sigh emitted from the raven haired boy as he slowly opened both eyes. Pinning those around him with a indifferent stare.

_"Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_

_"Stupid teme."_

_"Why did I volunteer for this again?"_

The last Uchiha opened his eyes slowly as he sat up. Scowling at nothing in particular. Which wasn't surprising as he didn't need a reason to be moody.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he paused momentarily before continuing," I do not like many things, I can't take the time to worry about dislikes and my dream is more of a reality. To kill a certain man and restore the name of the Uchiha clan."

That being said he leaned back against the tree shutting his eyes once more.

Silence following his declaration as the other three merely stared at him.

"Well okay," Kakashi spoke slowly not quite sure what to make out of his three students though he was slightly putout at being saddled with a ragtag group of misfits.

"Tomorrow will be an evaluation test. Cheating means eating and if you do so...you'll liable to spew your guts so I'd advise against it. Same time tomorrow, chow my little minions."

"Did he just call us his minions?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," Naruto grumbled," we got stuck with a crazy instructor who probably became a jounin by a fluke."

This story will follow some of the basic things from the cannon but as an overall entirely different. I do not own Naruto or the characters. Hope you all enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This story will follow some of the basic things from the cannon but as an overall entirely different. I do not own Naruto or the characters. Hope you all enjoy! :D

The leaves rustled softly drawing a long sigh from the lungs of the ex-ANBU operative. He couldn't begin to list the numerous things wrong with this situation as he made out a tuft of blonde hair peeking above a section of shaking bushes.

Poorly muffled laughter met his ears as a vein began to visibly throb in his forehead. Irritation was clear in his eye as he mentally willed the bush to go up in flames. His annoyance wasn't due to the absurdity of the trap but the inclination that Naruto thought he would actually fall for it.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

It was well into the afternoon and none had dared to approach him for the bells. Albeit he was beginning to think that Naruto was the exception to every rule. As the blonde haired container had launched various non-tactical assaults since his two hour late arrival.

None had even been close to being successful which went without saying the obvious but this latest attempt was a pure mockery of him as a high leveled jounin and shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

His lone visible eye flashed malevolently as his gloved hands flashed through handseals with wicked precision. Kakashi couldn't stop the low chuckle that fled escaped his lips as he disappeared.

Naruto froze turning his head in slow motion as a sinisterly grinning Kakashi appeared behind him before shouting the name of his jutsu.

"One thousand years of death!" He shouted as he watched Naruto fly up into the air. A trail of smoke trailing beneath him as yowled in shock as much as surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei," he cried as he began to descend," you ba-" He crashed into the river with a tremendous splash leaving an eerily cheery Jounin in his wake.

Sasuke watched the scene unfolding before his eyes with mild interest. It was a wonder that the boy even made it to genin let alone graduating from the academy if his class standing was anything to go by.

Dark eyes turned away from where Naruto was struggled helplessly against the currents of the river. Ingesting more water than he would have if he'd simply been still. The Uzumaki couldn't do anything unless it was overly dramatic.

Currently Kakashi was holding out a branch for Naruto to grab but it was always out of reach each time he made a swipe for it. His lack of success most likely derived from the fact Kakashi kept pulling branch back subtly not that Naruto noticed.

When Hatake began to use the branch and began submerging Naruto in and out of the water like a buoy he turned away with a sigh of irritation. How was he expected to learn anything when their instructor was as immature as the boy known as being the dead last?

A piercing scream stirred Sasuke from his thoughts as he caught sight of his other teammate.

Sakura stood quaking in fear; eyes transfixed at a point on the ground that he couldn't quite see.

Moving slowly so as to not disturb the surrounding foilage of the tree he inwardly growled in annoyance.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as tears spilled rapidly from her eyes as her body began trembling and in the next instant her eyes rolled into the back of her head just as her bod collasped to the ground with a thud.

The genjutsu of his head sticking out from the ground was dispelled as Kakashi walked over to the recently fainted Sakura. Exhaling loudly as he tapped her head lightly with the same branch he had been using to drown Naruto.

Between his two teammates it was certainly a toss-up between which would last the longest but at this rate he would reluctantly have to place his money on Naruto.

Although loud, brash, obnoxious and never knowing when to stop for his own good his seemingly endless amount of energy went highly in his favor but then again his lack of self-perseverance would negate any good that could come of that.

He waited patiently as Kakashi walked back to where the three posts stood in the center of the training ground. Pulling out the infamous orange book before he started giggling like a school girl.

A few moments passed before Sasuke's form was replaced with a branch.

Reappearing behind Kakashi he launched his left foot toward Kakashi's head which he blocked with his left forearm.

The book disappearing from the jounin's grasp his fingers latched around Sasuke's ankle.

"Tut-tut, I expected more than that from the last Uchiha. Especially since its taken him this long to even confront me. At this rate," he paused as if mentally calculating something before continuing on in a wry tone," Naruto is more qualified to be a shinobi. Atleast he shows aptitude. A peculiar form of aptitude but aptitude nonetheless."

With a huff Sasuke contorted his body so that his hands were touching the ground as if to a handstand. Using the momentum of twisting his body he launched his right foot at Kakashi's head.

The jounin lifted his hand to block the blow but cursed lowly as his eyes caught sight of glint beneath his foot causing him to backflip out the way. A kunai piercing the air where his head had been.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke fell into a handspring before returning to his feet. A small smile formed beneath his mask.

"Well, there may be some hope for you afterall."

As the sun graced the horizon it found the end of another day and three figures tied to three posts in the middle of a training ground.

An exaggerated sigh fell from the elder shinobi's lips as he snapped his book shut with a flick of his wrist. His unhidden eye travelling over his team with a heavy sense of disappointment.

They would never become a ninja for the Leaf at this rate despite what he initially had thought. Which led him to giving them this chance that backfired in his face leaving the awful sting of failure.

Hardening his gaze he moved closer to three genin.

Sakura who looked close to tears as the sound of sniffling continued to fill their surroundings. Honestly, he thought she would have stopped by now or atleast had the decency to be quiet about. It wasn't his fault that she did not do what was expected of her.

Naruto was growling and cursing beneath his breath. Struggling in vain against his restraints. Only succeeding to strangle himself and get on Kakashi's nerves. Believing that he could do it on own. Pride would certainly be his downfall if this were to continue.

Sasuke.

Sasuke in all truth he had put too much confidence in as the pale boy glared at him with all the vehemance of a fire jutsu. Truthfully he had performed the best out of either of them in the combat and strategy aspects but then again that wasn't what this test was about now was it?

The Uchiha believed his two commrades would only hinder him at the end and refused to acknowledge the presence.

Did they not wonder why they were on a team to begin with?

Miniature clouds darkened over Kakashi's head as he glared at his three students who had the decency to look abashed in the face of discipline.

"You know that you all have failed." He growled.

Thunder echoing around the small clearing.

"None of you realize the true meaning of this test and as a result failed miserably. From what I gather of the other teams you all were only ones to perform so abysmally." He reached into the holster at the side of his leg and in the movement had severed their bonds.

Naruto fell onto his face as he were completely unprepared as it was only too obvious that he hadn't been listening. While Sakura barely managed to catch herself. Sasuke landed gracefully on two feet never once breaking eye contact with their sensei.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura demanded as he gave her a pointed glared that made her balk for a moment. "We did what you asked and that was to try and get the bells."

"And you didn't so you failed. You do know the meaning of the word don't you?"

"It isn't fair!" Naruto grumbled picking up the slack. " We did what was expected of us and besides you're a jounin. Are we really expect us to be able to beat you because that would say alot about your skills as a ninja." He couldn't resist adding with a cheeky grin.

Kaskashi glowered at the blonde and as perusual Sasuke didn't voice his opinion still opting to glare at the silver haired man.

"First off," he said as he motioned for the three of them to sit down," you failed for two reasons. The lot of you couldn't figure out the meaning of this test if I told myself. Secondly, you were to wrapped up in yourselves to care about anything else."

"You," he pointed at Sakura," you were to busy fawning over Sasuke and following him around to even give a care to the bells or your other teammate."

Sakura looked down at the ground.

"You do realize that you have another teammate, right Haruno?"

As he said this she spared Naruto a quick glance from the corner of her eye whose face was a mixture of emotions. The main two being excitment of being recognize while annoyed at Kakashi for making the girl he liked feel bad.

"You're bias could have easily gotten him or all of you killed. Not to mention your infatuation with yonder boy is going to have to stop. You're a genin now. Who is suppose to be on your way to becoming a higher ranked shinobi who will undertake even more dangerous missions. If, you get that far but your infatuation will have to stop and stop now before you get someone killed."

On the verge of tears Sakura hung her head in shame. He only hoped that his words had gotten to her though he seriously doubted it. Telling her wouldn't help anything as sad as he was to admit that it would take time and her on realization that she would need to stop this nonsense.

"And you," he turned to Naruto who crossed his arms over his chest and gave him the stink eye," Naruto don't even think that you have the right to even begin looking at me like that. You're hardheaded, brash,obnoxious, loud and you couldn't stalk your own shadow!"

Naruto began grumbling once again.

"Silence!" Kakashi thundered. "You can't rush headfirst into everything. You'd jeopardize a mission and even worse get yourself and everyone killed. You don't have to do things on your own. You have a team now," he added softly not missing the way that Naruto's eyes glistened for a moment before he continued," but that doesn't excuse your poor taijutsu."

"What! Say that again you scarecrow!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself to his feet. His chest rising and falling rapidly with his anger.

Not looking nonplussed he glanced down at his nails.

"Naruto," he enunciated slowly and loudly, "your taijutsu stinks. A infant could fight better than you."

"Why you!" Naruto charged at him with raised fists. He swung his right then left in a flurry of motion as Kakashi simply yawned.

Kaskashi looked down at the boy who he held at bay with merely the use of his left hand. Yawning once he pulled his hand away throwing off the young shinobi's sense of balance and as he fell Kakashi flicked the top of his head sending him crashing back into the training post he'd once been tied to.

"As I was sayng you'll never make a good at the rate you're going."

Of course this fell on death ears as his eyes whirled in a daze. Another lesson to be learned the hardway the man supposed.

Groaning inwardly he turned to the Uchiha who had yet to cease in his glaring. That too was growing old but Kaskashi was loathed to admit that he was truly angry at him more so than his fellow teammates. Coming from a esteemed clan of the Leaf and having the skillset to make him a great shinobi somethings weren't simply easily overlooked.

"And you, you call yourself an Uchiha."

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened.

"Fugaku would be ashamed."

Kakashi knew it was a low blow even as he said it but the boy really needed a push from his highhorse.

Though his only response from the dark haired boy was the infinitesimal tightening of his fists.

"You believe that you're better than your teammates because of your clan? Well, those are the achievements of your clan not you. What great thing has Uchiha Sasuke done to be of key note among the members of his clan? You think too highly of yourself even your brother, now an S-class missing nin is still of more worth than."

For a moment he swore that he saw a flash of scarlet in those onyx eyes but then thought of it as a mere trick of the light.

"You-" He was cut off.

"Hey, the only person who can talk about Sasuke-teme is me. Sure he can be a jerk, moody, snooty and an all around teme but that doesn't give you the right to talk down to him!"

On the inside Kakashi was as pleased as punch on the otherhand on the outside he was a stormcloud.

"You dare be insubordinate to your superior?" He exclaimed causing Naruto to quake in his sandles.

"Uh,I-"

"Enough, you are being sent back to the academy, though I doubt that they'll even take you back since there probably glad to be rid of you in the first place. A clown could never be a real ninja."

With slumped shoulders Naruto turned to walk away until he hand on his shoulder stopped. He looked up in surprise to find the inky orbs of Sasuke Uchiha staring back at him.

"If Uzumaki goes then I go." Was his simple statment. No embellished words or long speeches. Naruto knew that this was Sasuke's form of thank you though the other boy would rather die than to admit that out loud.

"Thanks Sasuke," he grinned foxily,"maybe your not such a teme afterall."

His reply was a smack upside the back of his head by the pink haired genin.

"Naruto, don't insult Sasuke-kun, he's helping you." Emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

She then turned to Kakashi.

"If Sasuke-kun goes then I go," Kakashi gave her a blank stare," Um, I mean if my team goes then I go."

"Ah Sakura-chan." Naruto began to weep only to be hit again.

"Oh, whoever said love doesn't hurt lied!" He exclaimed holding the right side of his face which was bright red.

Kakashi gave them all a once over before crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes moving from the ever stoic face of the Uchiha to the trembling bottom lip of Sakura before finally taking in the wild blue eyes of Naruto as he struggled to free himself from Sakura's grasp on his collar.

"Okay." Was his simple statement.

Sakura was wary. "Okay? What do you mean by okay."

He rolled his eyes. "Its as simple as it sounds."

Her face brightened remarkably, "So you're saying that we passed!"

He shrugged. "If thats what you think..." He trailed off.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The pinkette and blonde yelled in unison causing the jounin to take a few unsteady steps back.

"Fine, you passed. Please stop that awful shouting." He mumbled something about ungrateful brats beneath his breath.

"Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sidling up to the lone avenger.

"Hn." Was his muted reply.

"We should celebrate by going out!"

"Yeah Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a sly grin as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

Cringing as Sakura once again raised her hand to strike but was surprised when she didn't.

"I'll let it slide this time Naruto-baka but don't get comfortable."

Naruto's answering grin was like a ray of sunshine.

"I knew you care for me more than you showed Sakura-chan. Now you'll finally able to show your true feelings for me now that the stress of becoming a genin is finally out of the way."

"Don't push it." Was her flat reply.

Sasuke emitted a low sigh.

They all turned to leave before their sensei appeared before them with a saccharine smile. "Where do you think you're going my lovelies?"

They all stopped in their tracks as they nervously stared at their sensei.

"Uh, to go eat ramen?" Naruto spoke as the others wisely remained silent.

Kaskashi laughed long and loud before abruptly stopping.

"No. You have to catch up on all the things that you little dears have missed because of your dense little minds. So you all are going to run laps until you drop dead. Now run!"

They took off toward the tree line where a trail wound its way through the trees.

"Good going Naruto-baka." Sakura hissed. Upset that her almost date with Sasuke was ruined while the boy himself merely settled for glaring at him.

"What?" Naruto whined. "He asked."

Kakashi watched as they disappeared into the trees. Maybe just maybe there was hope for them afterall.

Woot, another chapter. Though I may write about another event or two before getting into the main story. There may be a timeskip but I'm not to sure as of yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
